Pit of Raveny
Pit of Raveny is a hole that appears in the game Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants. It should be the last hole that you find, as you will have to return with Yellow Pikmin to break down the electric wall separating you from it. It has seven sub-levels, and the hazards of Acid, electricity, water, and explosions. Sub-Levels Sub Level One - It is best to rally your troops immediately and go on a hunt with them. The reason is simple. There are no Bomb-rocks, no electric nodules, or acid puddles. However, it does have three very mean Spotty Bulbears! Thankfully, you won't find any Dwarf Bulbears sniffing around. However, there is something worse than them. A Green Bulbear is prowling around. make sure take them out separately, or tragic results will occur. The green bulbear has swallowed the Scrub Brush. Sub Level Two - A peaceful floor, with the exception of a couple of Mamutas and a Creeping Chrysanthemum. It has a Queen Candypop Bud and a Violet Candypop Bud. There is the Cryption Cap behind the Creeping Chrysanthemum, and the Bane of Wood is buried underground. Sub Level Three - This is a fairly dangerous floor. There is a Wollywog and a couple Wogpoles in a pool of water. They are guarding the treasures Half and the Other Half. If you decide to turn back with the treasure that you have, there is a waiting Geyser. If not, you walk into an arena where the Beady Long Legs will fall from the sky. If defeated, it releases the Supreme Plug. Beyond it is a wall and the hole to bring you further down. Sub Level Four - This is a very dangerous level. It has two passageways to go down, both of which are blocked by breakable walls. In the tunnel on the right, you will find an Empress Bulblax that is guarded by two Red Bulborbs and five Dwarf Red Bulborbs protecting it. Thankfully, the bulblax is the kind that doesn't have Bulborb Larva. The empress bulblax will yield the Orb of Hate if defeated, while the two red bulborbs will each release a Hate Sphere when defeated. If you go down the left passage, you will find an Orange Empress Bulblax in the middle of the room. Guarding it are two Orange Bulborbs and five Dwarf Orange Bulborbs. The orange empress bulblax will release the Orb of Enstrangement and the two orange bulborbs will each release an Enstrangement Sphere. The hole downward is beyond the empress bulblax. Sub Level Five - This is just a complex with a puddle of water containing Water Dumples and a blue marble called the Sphere of Mystery. if you go ahead, you will find an arena that has the Segmented Crawbster. He releases the Disturbing Face when defeated. Sub Level Six - Not much, except for a Breadbug and the Skullus Maximus. It is partially buried in the ground. If dug up, a cutscene will be shown. Look further down the page to hear about what happened in the cutscene. Sub Level Seven - Alright, the final floor! All that is found down here is a very large arena, and two very large stalks poking out of the soil! In other words, it is a fight with the Emperor Bulblax. However, this is nor ordinary bulblax. This is the king of all bulblaxes, the Galactic Bulblax! When defeated, it will release the treasure Maximum Torque. A cutscene will then play. To learn about the cutscene, look below. Cutscenes Cutscene One - Olimar walks forward and examines the treasure. Louie asks if it is edible, and Olimar gives him a look. The Ship suddenly prints out a picture, saying that he believes he knows what it is. Olimar picks up the picture, and realizes that it is a picture of the Human that stepped on them! After a brief check, he realizes that the skull could indeed be from one of these creatures. The cutscene ends with Louie having the Pikmin carry the treasure to the waiting ship. Cutscene Two - Louie and Olimar examine the treasure, and Olimar notes that it has a similarity to the engine of their ship. The ship interrupts, say "I BELONG TO MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Olimar realizes that the item could have something to do with the creatures (humans) that they have been seeing. The scene ends with them speculating over what it could be made for.